


i can't get enough of you

by sseundalkhom



Series: The Garland [12]
Category: Newkidd (Band), U-KISS, UNB (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sseundalkhom/pseuds/sseundalkhom
Summary: he is smitten with the older. he can not let anyone take him from his hand. let’s say, he is selfish and wants the elder for himself only.(the condition where the member is done with the junsol}





	i can't get enough of you

It is just like the other night, everyone gathers in one room but two roommates seem to have their own little world. Yeah—the two tower of the group is snuggling, knotting their hands together as if they are not letting each other go. More likely, the younger of them cannot let the older one stay away even for a single inch from him. Must be close to him, skin to skin. 7 pair of the eye are handling much their emotion, actually 5 pairs, the other two are merely looking at them with no purpose and chuckling around. 5 pairs are having an internal battle inside their minds to let the roommate knowing the place or tear them apart so they can have the older.

“Is something terrible, Euijin hyung?”

The eldest one is pulling a smile. “No—just your roommate is so disgusting. We are planning to have a talk tonight.”

“I’m not disgusting, just a little bit handsome and tall, hyung,” one of the roommate retorts, stealing a moment to pull the older one tight. He smiles proudly.

“I can’t let myself having a silent Hansol anymore, hyung,” he adds.

The elder snorts. “But I’m happy because I can have Hansol, the others can have him too,” his gaze lands to Hojung who sit close to the pair, “right?”

The latter simply nods and looks away. He prefers to be silent, not creating a scene, because of his preference. He likes a peaceful situation.

“You have to share Hansol, Jun-ah.” The other hyung butts in.

“I’m okay to be with others,” Hansol complies. Jun shakes his head yet his hand loosens up around the elder.

“Remember that I hate someone taking you from me.”

“Despite it, I’m still your baby, Daddy Jun.”

“Right, my son listens to me well,” he ruffles Hansol’s hair, then caressing his cheek gently. Likely he only goes soft toward the latter.

Hansol can let himself free out of the younger’s hold but the eyes follow wherever the older goes. Like a hawkeye, Jun can’t take his eyes off him. Like attached to the male very much, anyone can tell how much disgusting it is, he pays attention to the older a lot. In silence, he watches him over.

“Hyung, don’t look at him like that,” the youngest tells after the meeting has done. Jun turns to the side, grimaces at his comment.

“Why? Something wrong?” He pouts at the maknae.

Kijung nods, “you and Hansol hyung.”

“You don’t address me hyung too,” he complains. The maknae simply grins widely. “You also do the same to Hansol hyung,” he retorts.

“Don’t look at him as if you want to eat him alive,” Hojung butts in.

They circle around Jun since the one they talk about is already in his room. Their eyes demand an explanation but the latter resist to say nothing. Well— they demand something unexplainable for Jun to read. Something unspoken that Jun doesn’t understand yet he knows where it leads to.

“It’s—time to sleep, bye guys.” He runs to his room, shutting the door loudly. The rest of the member sigh. Perhaps they need to replace them in the group since Jun is getting more selfish and make the older to himself only. Kind of over-possessive boyfriend to his girlfriend, they admit once in a while they want to hug Hansol, tease him, just because the latter has a thing that makes them fall for him.

* * *

 

Jun blinks his eyes once. Twice. Thrice. He really needs to sleep. Besides the fact of tossing sound at the next bed irks him too much, his mind drives him to stay awake. He sighs many times.

“Sorry—but I can’t sleep, Jun-i.”

Sigh, again. Like the usual, once in a week, he has to face the challenge of night rabbit with Ji Hansol.

“What is it, hyung?” He pulls back himself, makes a space and pats the empty space for the older; summoning him to join his bed but then Hansol shakes his head.

“It’s okay, I won’t burden you, Jun-ah, go sleep,” he tells.

Jun gets up, darting across the bed from him. He squeezes in beside him, snaking his hand around the older’s waist. “Hyung…what is it?” He chimes between Hansol’s thoughts, resting his chin against the older’s shoulder.

“Nothing..” The retort seems ambiguous. Jun lifts his brow, slowly showering kisses to Hansol’s face.

“Well, if you don’t want to spill it, I just worry….”

“Why you don’t want anyone else to take me?”

Jun tilts his head to one side, recalling when he said so. He cannot remember. “When?”

Hansol sighs. “Back then, when we’re selecting the members for the next project. Out of the people, you choose me first,” he pauses, “why?”

The bulb is shining, plastering a smile on the younger’s face. “Because I want to be the closest person to you, hyung.”

Hansol nods. “But now, why you don’t like to share me?”

The smile softens, a hand running up to caress the older’s face; the free hand pulls the older tight into Jun’s embrace. Hansol merely follows the latter’s gesture.

“Because I want my Hansol hyung for myself only,” he says, with a little firmness at the word ‘only’.

The older hums, trying to understand what he implies. But his sense doesn’t work that time, only filling up the space of mind to question again and again.

“Why?”

Jun suddenly kisses his lips, softly and chastely. Smiling after breaking the kiss, he explains, “because I love you, hyung and this 7 months with you will be never enough for me, to show how much I love you, to let you know that you’re lovable and precious to my eyes—the others too. And I’m jealous if anyone else takes you from me.”

“So…”

“So I’m jealous.”

There is a silence dancing around them. A sweet silence that makes Jun take a time by staring into the doe eyes of Hansol. He finds himself diving into the beautiful universe where he can’t find it anywhere else. The clock is ticking and they are still like that. Only breathing sound fills the room.

“You’re cute,” Hansol blurts out. Jun blinks.

“Am I?” The older bobs his head. “No hesitation, you’re so cute when you’re jealous.”

“But you are cuter, in every way you do. I’m thankful to have you, sharing the room with my beloved Hansol.”

“Son. Your Son, Ji Hansol.”

“My son also. The love of my life at first. Ji Hansol.”

The rest of the night they spend by staring back into each other’s eyes until they are tired and falling asleep into each other’s embrace. Without them knowing, the bunch of beagles are overhearing the roommate’s talk. One by one is leaving the sight when they no longer can stand for what they’ve eavesdropped.

Meanwhile, the oldest one chuckles when getting back to his room, he shut the door quietly.

“Why do we have a lovebird under this peaceful roof,” he mumbles as staring at his room, “we’re only blessed to have many babies, instead of two people who in love.” 


End file.
